Remember me
by Allie B. Malfoy
Summary: A vida dela foi atormentada mais de uma vez por Winchesters, e agora ela se vê obrigada a trabalhar em uma caçada com Dean, um certo loiro de olhos esverdeados que teima em seduzi-la, será que essa Greengrass vai conseguir resistir? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Trailer :

**Título: Remember me**

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Lynn/Dean e Claire/Sam

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e um pouco de Suspense claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 16 mas cada um sabe o que lê

**Na:** Eu vou por mais POV (point of vist) da Lynn e do Dean, ela narra em preto e ele em azul.

**Trailer****(link):** www. youtube. com/watch?v=BXWJHGVeoSg (só tirar os espaços)

**Trailer:**

** Um amor...**

- Você é minha

- Por toda a vida

**Esquecido...**

- Desculpe, mas quem é você?

- Você não lembra

**Por só uma das partes...**

- Ele se esqueceu Claire! Ele jurou que se lembraria, jurou me amar até o fim de sua vida! Pelo que eu saiba ele ainda está vivo por aí. Por que ele não cumpriu sua palavra?

**A última lágrima foi derramada...**

- Lynndsay Greengrass?

- Quem é você?

- John Winchester, eu preciso falar com sua mãe, Lavender Greengrass

- Ela morreu

**Mas muita coisa muda sem seis anos...**

- O que você sabe ou deixa de saber não é problema meu, e preste bem atenção que eu não vou repetir Winchester, fique longe de mim, pelo menos a um metro de distância, entendeu querido?

**Segredos...**

- Você realmente acha Lynn que ele vai te amar, mesmo depois de saber o que você é?

**Revelados...**

- Dean, você sabia que nosso pai conheceu a mãe das Greengrass?

- O que?

- Ele tem o telefone e endereço dela, grifado na sua agenda.

**Poderão ser dolorosos...**

- Minha mãe morreu, há dois anos enquanto lutava por uma causa que não era dela. Ela lutou por amor, um não-correspondido, o amor de John Winchester, mas ele só a usou para a sua vingança idiota.

**Agora cabe só a uma pessoa restaurar o coração partido...**

- Eu não consigo, eu estava em um tipo de coma, como vou lembrar do que aconteceu enquanto estive fora do meu corpo? Eu sei que preciso dela, mas ela não me quer enquanto eu não lembre. Eu não sei mais o que fazer Sammy.

- Lute por ela. Reconquiste-a

**Com a reconquista virão as consequências...**

- Eu estou grávida de um filho seu

**O amor sobreviverá...**

- Eu te amo

**Ou se tornará apenas lembranças?**

- Eu te amava!

**Apresentando:**

_**Dean Winchester**_

_- Não precisa fugir de mim, eu não mordo, a menos que você peça._

_**Lyndsay Greengrass**_

_- Gaguejou perdeu baby!_

_**Sam Winchester**_

_- Ele é estúpido e cabeça dura, mas um dia ele vai entender._

_**Claire Greengrass**_

_ - Não faça nada que a comprometa com o clã._

_**Lavender Greengrass**_

_- Nunca se esqueçam, o clã é a única família para vocês, depois de mim, não vire as costas para ele queridas._

_**John Winchester**_

_- Eu peço perdão por isso, ela era uma mulher extraordinária_

** Remember me. Em breve aqui no fanfiction...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: <strong>Gente eu sei que é muito clichê isso das minha principais serem irmãs, caçadoras e se envolverem com os Winchesters, mas a fic vai ser boa eu prometo, ou quase, leiam e comentem por favor *-*


	2. Capítulo 1: The Hardest Part

**[Fic] Remember me...**

**Título:** Remember me

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Lynn/Dean e Claire/Sam

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e um pouco de Suspense claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 16, mas cada um sabe o que lê

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>**The Hardest Part**

**And the strangest thing**

_E a coisa mais estranha_

**was waiting for that bell to ring**

_foi esperar por aquele sinal tocar_

**It was the strangest start**

_Foi o início mais estranho_

- Vamos Claire me conta, o que temos agora? Um fantasma rabugento, um demônio vingativo, ou só um psicopata?

- Calma Lynn, por enquanto são só desaparecimentos regulares de casais turistas perto da região de Indiana.

- Ou seja, próxima parada...

- Burkitsville.

- Tomara que tenha uma lanchonete descente nessa cidade, meu estômago vem reclamando de Chicago até aqui.

- Relax maninha a gente já deve estar chegando.

- Ótimo – murmurei mau-humorada. Humor a parte deixa eu me apresentar, me chamo Lyndsay é o nome é estranho eu sei,

mas o que eu posso fazer se minha mãe é meio louca? Nada, e por um acaso ela se chama Lavender, acabei tendo sorte no fim das contas. Bom minha família não pode ser considerada muito 'normal' sabe minha mãe era uma caçadora que ensinou a mim e a minha irmã tudo que sabemos, mas ela não caçava cervos ou coisas do gênero, ela caçava fantasmas, é isso mesmo, fantasmas, demônios, vampiros e por aí vai, e desde que ela morreu há uns três anos eu e minha irmã Claire viajamos para acabar com o maior números de coisas más e paranormais que encontramos. Legal? Não, mas é só o que fazemos direito, e claro ninguém vive sem um pouco de adrenalina certo?

- E onde nós estamos exatamente Claire? – perguntei impaciente, cara eu realmente estou morrendo de fome, sério desde que eu comi uma pseudo-comida é porque aquilo não poderia ser chamada de comida nem aqui nem na China, eu preciso de algo para reabastecer depois da dor de barriga que eu tive.

- Ai Lynn já estamos quase chegando que coisa – uuuh eu estava deixando Claire irritada, ótimo alguma coisa para passar o tempo.

- Chegando quanto? Sabe que você me desse em quilômetros agradeceria – sorri com falsa inocência e ela bufou apertando o volante com mais força que o necessário. Qual é ela é muito ligada a responsável, sabe como é, quase chega a ser paranóica.

- Creio que uns 70 km Lynn mais alguma pergunta?

- Cuidado com o coração Claire, esse estresse todo não faz bem pra saúde.

- Okay Lyndsay, mas algum comentário inoportuno? – ela grunhiu entre - dentes.

- Se continuar assim vai ter que ir ao dentista antes dos três meses recomendados mana – Dá pra acreditar que ela é a mais nova? Sério eu tenho meus queridos 25 aninhos e ela só 22 e já nesse estresse todo aiai, essa aí vai ter cabelos brancos cedo demais.

- Lynn você fica insurpotável mal alimentada, sério, começa a carregar reservas na mochila okay? – eu dei de ombros e tirei um chocolate da mochila e me concentrei na música legalzinha que estava passando no rádio.

- Pronto senhorita esfomeada chegamos! – nessa hora eu já estava pegando no sono, tudo bem que devem ser umas três horas da tarde, mas hello eu preciso repor as energias.

- Hum? Que bom, qual o hotel mais próximo? To com muito sono! – ela me olhou com uma cara tipo eu-vou-te-esganar-sua-coisa!

- Não agora você vai comer nem que eu tenha que arrastar e te fazer engolir alguma coisa a força. – sim ela era capaz de cumprir essa ameaça e sim ela me dá medo.

- Okay estressadinha eu já to indo! – desci do carro pra me deparar com uma cidade pacata, com um povo com cara de tédio fazendo nada nas varandas, bufei porque os "desaparecimentos misteriosos" nunca aconteciam em cidades legais como Las Vegas? Entrei numa pequena lanchonete antiga, daquelas com sino na porta avisando sua chegada e forros de mesa xadrez vermelho e branco (quer alguma coisa mais clichê que isso?).

- Bom dia – chamei a atenção de um senhor que estava do outro lado do balcão.

- Bom dia senhorita – ele mal se virou pra mim, o encarei indignada, ele deveria tratar bem os clientes pela a espelunca que tinha.

- Eu queria saber se tem como o senhor me vender dois pedaços da torta de morango e dois cafés por favor – continuei como se não tivesse reparado no desprezo dele, apontei pra porta da lanchonete onde supostamente minha irmã deveria estar entrando, pelo barulho da campainha. Então como num passe de mágica ele me encarou, olhou pra onde eu apontava e sorriu gentil, e minha boca se abriu em indignação pela segunda vez, tudo bem que talvez ele preferisse as loiras como minha irmã, mas me 'maltratar' porque eu sou morena? Isso era ridículo, eu só queria inocentemente comer! Senti-a do meu lado e me virei começando a reclamar do velhinho-obsecado-por-loiras, mas encontrei um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados e parei, não podia ser verdade. Era ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

****_- Olha só Winchester, alguma coisa errada esta acontecendo, e acontece somente com casais, então eu preciso da sua ajuda pelos próximos cinco minutos tudo bem para você? _

_- Olha só, eu não sei como você sabe meu nome, ou sobre os desaparecimentos, mas eu quero e vou ter respostas quando sairmos daqui, ficou claro...?_

_- Greengrass, e como eu disse antes, temos um acordo agora._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Na: **E aí gostaram do primeiro capítulo? se alguém estiver lendo claro, deixem reviews please, só pra ter certeza se alguém está lendo ;DD Beijos e obrigada ;**


End file.
